Théories Parodiques de Naruto : Chapitre 623 !
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Parodie du chapitre 623 musical, ou les origines du piano en bois! Il n'y a pas qu'Hashirama qui était doué en chanson...même si c'est lui l'héritié légitime du 3e Sage, le Sagemania pour les intimes, le clan Uchiha est rempli de prodige de la chanson lui aussi, en voici..la preuve !


_A/N de QueeniePi : Me revoici en force ! Avec aujourd'hui un chapitre interactif..._

_Devant les thèmes abordés lors du chapitre 622 (guerre, mort d'enfant, les problèmes de vessie de Madara…) j'ai eu du mal à choisir l'angle d'attaque pour cette théorie fun. J'ai donc décidé de faire ce que j'avais en tete depuis un petit moment...le détournement de chanson !_

_Ouvrez votre compte youtube les amis, préparez vous pour le karaoke !_

_Disclaimers : Naruto, Un homme heureux, S.O.S d'un terrein en detresse, le chanteur et mon fils ma bataille ne m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

**Titre du chapitre : le 3e sage ! ou Sagemania !**

* * *

_Le mot de QueeniePi : Comme vous le savez depuis la parodie fun du 620, Hashirama est un grand fan de chanson française. Mais vous allez me dire, quel rapport avec le 3e Sage ? Hé hé…voici la réponse dans…le chapitre 623 !_

Madara et Hashirama se tenait tous les deux devant la rivière. Uni comme un seul homme avec la même volonté utopiste : celle d'un jour stopper la guerre et le massacre des enfants. Hashirama se sentait plus que jamais proche de cet autre enfant à coté de lui…Il décida que lui aussi, plus tard, il aurait les cheveux longs comme lui. (Car oui, là c'est plus possible Hashi faut faire un truc ET VITE)

« Alors comme ça, commença le ptit Hashi, toi aussi tu viens ici pour oublier la mort de tes frères ?

- Ah ! Non pas du tout! Lui répondit le petit Madara. Bon t'as l'air vraiment déprimé, et puis de toute façon je suis obligé d'interagir avec toi pour faire avancer l'histoire je vais donc te montrer mon jardin secret !

- Oh oui ! Montre moi ce qui se cache au fond de ton cœur comme je viens de le faire, comme ça nous pourrons être ami et nous allier pour faire la paix!

- Euh…t'emballe pas hein, c'est pas pour autant qu'on est pote. »

Hashirama partit bouder un instant et revint vite quand Madara lui gueula dessus.

Le jeune Uchiha l'emmena alors à l'intérieur de la foret qui bordait la rivière. Là, au milieu d'une petite clairière, se trouvait…un piano en bois. _(QueeniePi :cf parodie fun 620 !)_

Un homme, chauve, avec une cocarde lupique sur le front et un masque de loup (_Queenie :_ _symptome caractéristique de cette maladie immunitaire si si ! Qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a mode Sage d'Hashirama...je vous JURE!_) jouait un morceau un peu triste…Hashirama resta bouche bée en écoutant les notes de musiques. Les deux petits ninjas en herbe s'assirent…sur l'herbe, et, sans s'en rendre compte, Madara comme poussé par une force inconnue se pencha vers son nouvel ami.

Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que les ondes Senju d'Hashirama venaient de s'activer grâce à cette musique !

«_** Pourquoi les grands shonens sont-ils toujours un peu les même**_ ? chanta l'homme au piano._** Y'a toujours deux rivaux, des orphelins, des triangles amoureux…ce sont des grands shonen.**_ »

Le vieux sage leva la tête et vit les deux enfants, des étoiles dans les yeux, se tenant la main. Il regarda l'auteure de cette parodie fun et soupira lourdement.

«_** Pourquoi toutes les fanfic tirent-elles toutes vers le shonen ai ? Les filles ont un problème, quoi qu'il advienne, y'a du yaoi partout…même dans les grands shonen.**_ »

Le Sage ne pouvait rester insensible aux ondes Senju que dégageaient cet enfant ! Il avait enfin trouver…son remplacant !

«_** Et moi jte connais à peine, mais ce serait une veine, que tu sois un peu comme moi-ah. Je suis le sage des céréales, nommé Bal Muesli. Crois moi ça en vaut la peine, que je t'apprenne, cette technique du feu de dieu…Le mokuton c'est bio c'est chic, et c'est fantastique. Je veux dev'nir ton Sensei.** _»

« QUOI !? » Fit Madara excédé. « Moi aussi je peux devenir votre disciple. Avec mon sharingan j'ai appris toute vos chansons par cœur maitre Muesli, le sage des céréales qui apaise les ninjas avec des accords mineurs et des mélodies accrocheuses ! »

Madara se mit alors au piano et commença les quelques accords qu'il avait appris la veille. Hashirama jura plus tard que ce n'était pas à ce moment là que son cœur bascula, mais QueeniePi a des doutes, et c'est une source sure en matière de sentiments ninja croyez moi !

« _Pourquoi je vis…pourquoi je meurs…pourquoi je ris ? Pourquoi je pleure ?_

_Voici le SOS, d'un ninja en détresse…_

_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur terre…_

_J'vaux mieux que tous ces manchoooots ! Je suis mégaloooo !_

_J'voudrais voir le monde à mes pieds, Suis sur qu'il serait plus beaaaau, quand je s'rai en haaaut, en hauuuuuuuuuuuut !_ »

Hashirama se jura ce jour là qu'il ferait tout pour que son amour soit en haut ! (_chose qu'il réalisa au scan 620_ !)

Le sage des céréales, maitre du Mokuton et fin mélomane, reconnut le talent en Madara, mais il dut faire un choix entre les deux apprentis chanteurs.

**Cyril Hanouna :** Et le nouvel élève…du 3e sage Muesli est….attention suspense…..je découvre l'enveloppe…_**HASHIRAMA**_ !_ *confetti no jutsu*_

C'est ainsi que l'amitié entre Hashi et Mada fut rompue et que le ptit Hashi apprit le Mokuton.

Néanmoins, le talent qui résidait en Madara perdura…jusque dans sa descendance !

En voici, la preuve. (MODE KARAOKE ON Messiers Dames faites chauffer vos écouteurs!)

* * *

**Le ninja, par Itachi Uchiha.**

« _Intro !_

J'me présente, jm'appelle Itachi

J'voudrais bien, réussir ma vie, être aiméééé (_QP : C'est ratéééé)_

Etre le maitre du genjustu

Libérer Amaterasu

Mais pour tout ça, il faudrait que j'tue tout mon clan…

Suis ninja, j'me bats pour Konoha

J'fais des missions pour que ça marche droit, marche droiiit !

Agent double pour l'compte de mon clan

Mais surtout pour les dirigeants

Les ptits vieux qui, me f'ront tuer, entre autres mes parents…

Et partout dans la rue, j'veux qu'on parle de moi

Que Sasuke soit mur, qu'il se jette sur moi

Qu'il m'admire qu'il me tuuue, - faut qu'lui cache ma vertue !

Que mes anciens camarades -

Ah j'les ai tous tué

Tant pis toutes les nuits

Sasuke dans son lit

S'prendra Tsukiyomi

A cause d'notre clan maudiiiit

Puis après, j'irai à l'Aka

Deidara, se prosternera devant moiii

J'ferai peur à 100 000 personnes !

Mais pas à mon frère mono-neurone !

Qui se lève, pour m'provoquer, au combat…

Et partout dans la rue, j'veux qu'on parle de ça

Qu'l'Akatsuki se tue à chopper l'blond ninja

Qu'on veut tous les Bijuuuu, pour sauver s'monde perduuuu

Puis quand j'en aurai assez de faireuh le mariole

Je retrouvai mon frère pour faire des cabrioles

Je f'rai saigner mes yeux, pour lui montrer nos aieux.

Et puis trois ans après je recommencerai,

Sur un trône délabré, assis je l'attendrai

Je me sacrifieraiii, pour sa postéritéééé

Ses nouveaux camarades diront que j'suis un traitre

Que j'veux le MSE comme Madara mon maître

J'cacherai mon auréole, en salissant mon passé

Alors je s'rai aveugle et je pourrai crever

Je rechercherai son front pour tout m'faire pardonner

J'veux mourir malheureux, pour ne rien regretter

J'veux mourir malheureux."

* * *

_Retour à la réalité, c'est-à-dire, au récit d'Hashirama_

**Sasuke** : Nii saaaaaaaaaaan T_T

**Hashirama** : Je sais petit…je sais, c'est dur à entendre…Mais…qu'est ce que…

Car oui, le MS ne procure pas qu'une jolie pupille et trois nouveaux supers jutsus…il donne à son utilisateur le pouvoir…un autre pouvoir de Bal Muesli !

**Mon frère, ma bataille, par Sasuke Uchiha**

« Ça fait longtemps que j'suis partie

Avec le Son…

J'écouteuh ce que tu m'avais dis

En partant.

Si j'avais su qu'un matin je serai là, Sali, jugé par Oro

Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrai devenir fort.

Pour ma vengeance.

Naruto dit que mon but, c'est du vent

Qu'on ne sait pas ce que je serai, dans trois ans.

S'il savait que pour moi avant de tous les Uchiha t'étais l'plus grand

Et que c'est pour ça, que j'ai quitté mon village

J'ai trop la rage.

**Ouh ouh !**

Les juges et les loiiiiiii-ah ah ah, ça m'fait pas peur,

C'est mon frère, ma bataille, fallait pas qu'il s'en aille, oh oh oh

J'vais tout casser- hé hé hé, jlui arrach'rai ses tripes et ses entrailles

Fallait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Bien c'est lui qui m'a tout prit, et pourtant…_wo wo_

J'écoute Tobi démonter ma vie, en pleurant

Tout c'que ce mec dit sur lui n'est rien à côté du sourire qu'il me tend

Quand on jouait dehors, ou lors de l'aube de sa mort

C'est mon grand frère.

**Oh oh !**

Ninjas d'Konohaaaaa- ah ah ah, vous m'faites pas peur !

C'est mon frère ma bataille, fallait pas qu'il s'en aille, oh oh oh

J'vais tout casser- hé hé hé si vous reniez c'qu'à fait mon frère génial

Fallait pas qu'il s'en aille oh oh oh »

Hashirama *en rangeant son briquet* : Tu sais, en fait, c'est tout la faute à Madara…

Sasuke : …Reprise !

« Connaud d'Madaraaaa ha ha ha, tu m'fais pas peeeur !

C'est mon clan ma bataille, fallait pas qu'tu t'en ailles, oh oh oh !

J'vais tout casser hé hé hé ! pour t'empecher d'faire ton plan infernal

Fallait pas qu-tu t'en ailles, oh oh oh

Ma ptite Sakuraaaaa, toi tu m'fais peur he he he heur !

Oh fallait pas que j'men aille oh oh oh…

Tu vas tout m'casser hé hé hé… Si tu savaiiiis hé hé hé hé

Que jt'aime depuis un bail oh oh oh

Hu hu hu

Hu hu huuuu

Oh fallait pas que j'men aille, oh oh oh»

**Suigetsu** : Oui c'est bon on a compris…c'est qui cette Sakura ?

**Sasuke** : Je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec QueeniePi assez rapidement…

**Queenie** : Bah quoi, tu préfères être sasgay ?

**Sasuke** : J'ai rien dit…

_Pendant ce temps, grande réflexion chez les Kages_

**Minato** : C'est moi…ou tous les Uchiha ont tendance à quitter le village ? Pour des co fondateurs c'est un peu la loose quand même…

**Hashirama :** …Oui bon me regardez pas comme ça c'est pas QUE ma faute aussi…

**The End**

* * *

_Queenie : Je ne peux plus écouter du balavoine sans imaginer Sasuke chanter "Ninja d'Konohaaa ha ha ha vous m'faites pas peur!" c'est assez horrible._

_Merci pour avoir perdu 5 min de votre vie à lire ça !_

_J'ai oublié de dire que je ne possèdait pas Cyril Hanouna non plus...voila c'est fait._

_(Qui a compris la blague sur Balmuesli Balavoine avant de lire cette ligne? Honnetement...)(je sais c'était pourri _)_


End file.
